The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for slitting the upper surfaces of proofed dough pieces, and specifically to the provision of a fluid spray system to accomplish the simultaneous slitting of a plurality or parallel rows of proofed dough pieces.
Standard dough slitters useful heretofore in parallel row arrangements were of the mechanical knife type. These prior mechanical dough slitters required an accurate indexing of the mechanical knives so that the slitting blades are not damaged by hitting pans carrying the proofed dough pieces and yet are in position to effect the slitting operation when the proofed dough pieces are in position for slitting. The prior mechanical knife type of slitter also required frequent sharpening of the slitting blades to insure a good slitting operation, and to insure that the slitting blades did not snag the dough pieces, thus causing a damaged baked product. Difficulty also was experienced with the mechanical type of dough slitter in insuring that the depth of the cut was accurately controlled.